


Castiel-1024

by Cerdic519



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 10:33:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Relieved to get away from Tranquility Station and his obsession with the recently-arrived Castiel Novak, Dean runs into a new alien species in the Calico system - a species which can tap into his deepest thoughts, and is determined to understand everything there is to know about sex.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel-1024

When he saw the flashing red light, Dean was momentarily reminded of the fuel warning light on the Impala, many light-years away on Earth. Unfortunately he wasn’t riding the steady old girl, but a state-of-the-art (translation: more prone to breaking down at inopportune moments like this) Endeavour-class scout ship on the edge of the Lambda Sector. The ramjets must be malfunctioning again; he would have to radio in for assistance, which could take over a week to arrive in this backwater. Unfortunately he only had one real option as to where he could wait rescue; the Calico system he was surveying had two habitable planets, but Calico-3 was already home to a pre-industrial civilization, and Dean knew he could not make contact with them, except for a life-or-death emergency. That left only Calico 4 further out, barely habitable but with enough air for him to breathe without an oxygen mask.

The Calicori were a strange race. It was almost as if some strange wizard, possibly high on something illicit, had decided to make a number of different colour jelly-moulds come to life. The oddest thing about them was not, surprisingly, their appearance, but the fact that they seemed to be developing technologically at an amazing rate. The last survey ship through here, ten years ago, reported that they had just discovered fire; Dean’s survey had found that they had progressed to a basic alphabet and some written texts. It had taken humanity millennia to make that sort of progress. Dean’s bosses at the Confederacy were worried that they might be receiving help from outside, but a series of warning beacons around the edges of their system had yet to be triggered.

The landing on Calico 4 was uneventful – mostly. The planet seemed considerably more verdant that it appeared from space, and Dean was just completing his post-landing checks when the cabin was suddenly filled with a strange purple light. It lasted for just a couple of seconds, and was gone. He quickly checked all his instruments, but whatever it had been didn’t seem to have harmed the ship. It would take a while before there was any prospect of rescue, so he decided to explore the planet, though first checking to make sure it hadn’t unexpectedly evolved any new life forms. The scan, however, came back negative, so after securing some emergency supplies he headed outside the ship.

“Hullo, Dean.”

The voice from behind him made him jump so high, he caught his head on the underside of the ship. Dazed, he spun round and saw – Cas?

Castiel Novak had transferred to Tranquility Station six months ago, and the rumour mill said he had a shady past, though actual details were non-existent. He was a pygar, a winged humanoid from the Angelos system. He had untidy dark brown hair, impossibly blue eyes, night-black wings and a gravelled voice that went straight to Dean’s lower brain and revved his sexy librarian fetish up to maximum warp in no time. He knew of course he didn’t have a chance with such a stunning creature, and the two had hardly exchanged six words during their time at the station, before Dean was sent on his current mission.

What was he doing here?

“As I am sure you are aware, I am not Castiel Novak.”

Damn, even the voice was the same!

“Then who – or what – are you?” Dean ground out.

“We are the Guardians”, the thing said. “We protect and guide the Calicori on the next world. This is a dangerous galaxy, and we are striving to bring them up to your level of technology so you can begin to interact with them.”

Dean looked at the creature warily.

“So why this, then?” he asked, gesturing to the creature’s appearance.

“We needed to understand the concept of sex”, the creature says matter-of-factly. “One Earth year ago, the human in whose form I appear crash-landed on our planet. We found him to be a gentle soul, and he agreed to help up in our endeavours. Fortunately time manipulation is one of our abilities, so although he stayed with us for a whole Earth year, to him it was merely a week. He was then rescued, and returned to his own people.”

“So you wish me to help you too?” Dean asked. “I’m okay with that, I suppose. I can tell you lots….”

He stopped. The creature was shaking its – Cas’ – head.

“We find active instruction much more efficient”, it said, starting to take off its - Cas' - tie.

Dean gulped.

“Er, just how active?” he ventured.

“We arranged for you to be sent here, because our continued monitoring of Mr Novak told us he felt a strong attraction towards you. We need to understand why. You will assist us in this.”

Castiel liked him?

The creature was peeling its shirt off now. Dean had a very bad feeling as to exactly where this was headed. Then again, he was about to have sex with Cas, or at least something that looked like Cas. And he didn’t seem to have much choice, anyway.

“Here’s to interstellar relations!” he grinned, as the creature dragged him over to a bed that had suddenly appeared behind him.

 

Two hours later, and Dean had certainly done more than his bit for interstellar relations. Six times. He’d be sore for the next week, but it was definitely worth it.

“Thank you for your assistance”, the creature said politely, as if Dean had just changed a light-bulb for him. “I shall call in my colleague now.”

“Whoa, what?”

“My colleague. We need to examine this ‘sex’ in further depth.”

“Mate, I think you’ve been in as deep as you’re ever gonna be with me!”

“My colleague will be researching another aspect with you. Good day, Dean.”

And with that he vanished. Dean was about to object when he saw another of the creatures – Castiel-2 – standing at the edge of the bed. Except….

He was dressed as a cowboy! One of Dean’s favourite fantasies.

Perhaps he might manage a seventh time after all….

 

The next week passed in a blur. Somehow the creatures' time-management abilities meant Dean could fully recharge after a few seconds sleep, though after the first day his body ached in places he didn’t know he had. And when the creatures had said they meant to be thorough….. they hadn’t been kidding. Dean had laid and been laid by just about every single one of his wildest fantasies. Castiels-131 and 132 as identical twins was an experience he would never forget (he'd had to ask for a rest afterwards to allow his ass to recover). Castiel-387 as Han Solo on the bridge of the Millennium Falcon had been one of the best, though Castiel-502 in the angel fancy-dress costume (or mostly out of the angel fancy-dress costume) had been a close second. And Castiel-770 as Mal Reynolds in zero gravity - well! Dean had always thought he had a longer bucket-list than most men when it came to sex, but these creatures seemed determined to exhaust it.

Finally, after Castiel-1024 had done his thing (and having sex with a twelve-foot man was definitely not something he would ever forget, once he could sit down again), Castiel-1 came back in.

“Your rescue ship is on its way, and will be here in four hours”, he smiled. “Thank you for helping us, Dean.”

“Hey, my pleasure", Dean smiled, wincing as he moved. "I only hope the rescue ship has cushions, or I’m not gonna be able to sit down much on the journey home.”

Castiel-1 smiled.

“May I offer a word of advice?” he asked.

“Of course.”

“We chose you because the original Castiel Novak has feelings for you. You quite obviously have feelings for him, some of them quite… intense.”

Dean blushed.

“Yeah, well, humans don’t usually talk to each other about things like that”, he said hurriedly.

The creature did Castiel’s cute head-tilt thing, looking confused.

“Why not? You like him, he likes you. What is the problem?”

Dean opened his mouth to try to explain, then shut it again.

“Damn straight!” he said. “There is no problem."

 

He arrived back at the station to find the place lit up for a party – of course! Halloween. Well, tomorrow he’d go round to Cas’ cabin and talk to him. He sat patiently (well, fairly patiently) through his debriefing, though he thought it best not to fill his superiors in on exactly what had happened on Calico 4, describing it as lifeless. Fortunately the creatures' abilities also extended to making him look normal, because he passed a quick medical, and was allowed to go back to his own cabin for some well-earned rest.

He had barely sat down, however, when someone knocked at the door. Annoyed at the intrusion, he went to open it, ready to tell the visitor to leave him in peace. His voice died in his throat, however, when he saw Castiel Novak standing outside.

Dressed as Han Solo.

Dean didn’t make it to the party that night, after all. But then again, neither did Castiel.

  



End file.
